Irish Jack
Irish Jack is one of the most decorated members of the mercenary group The Pack. Serving the group for roughly two decades, Jack is one of the few men and women to earn the rank “Hound”. History Irish Jack was born in 2238 in Big Spring, a town in the Permian Basin region of Texas. His parents were itinerant vagabonds, passing through the region looking for work. Because his father was heartier than most and was able to withstand radiation longer than others, the three were able to eek out a meager existence, as he was able to get work collecting scrap metal from the nearby irradiated airport. Growing up, his small family unit dissolved. His father succumbed to radiation poisoning when he was still a boy, and his mother simply disappeared shortly after that, leaving Jack on his own. The boy turned to pick pocketing and thievery in order to survive, and it was through these activities that he met Octavio Chavez, a caravan runner working for the Blue Mesa Caravan Company. Jack attempted to steal a sack of potatoes from the caravan, but was caught. Instead of punishing the young boy, Chavez saw the predicament he was in and made him an offer. In exchange for doing menial tasks for the caravan, Chavez would provide him with food, shelter, and training in caravanning. Jack accepted, and in 2250, left Big Spring with Chavez’ caravan for Mexico. Over the next few years, Jack traveled all through the Tamaulipas region of Mexico with Chavez and his caravan. Frequent stops included, among others, Nuevo Progreso, Casa Roja, and La Ciudadela. It was while in Mexico that Jack got his nickname- “Irish”- due to his non-Hispanic ancestry. It was also there that he shot his first .44 magnum, a weapon that would soon become his go-to arm in times of trouble. In 2256, Jack ran into trouble that would set in motion a chain of events that would change his world. While in Wink Sink delivering scrap, he was assaulted by a drunk, and in the process of defending himself, inadvertently killed the drunk. While this normally would be forgotten, the drunk just happened to be a cousin of a member of the Salt Clan. Realizing that the young man’s life was in danger, Octavio Chavez quickly called in favors and arranged for the Cholla Springs Coach Line to transport Jack to the Big Easy before the Salt Clan could enact their revenge. Once there, he could obtain passage elsewhere, out of the Salt Clan’s area of influence. For a second time, Chevez saved Jack’s life. Over the next few years, Irish Jack traversed half the country. His trip to the Big Easy went off without a hitch. From there, he joined up with a Mississippi Traders Union fleet heading north, and wound up in Matewan, West Virginia. He stayed in the coal town for a few months, waiting for the winter to pass, before deciding to travel northeast to Eden. He never made it, as he was captured by slavers shortly after leaving Matewan. Along with other captured men and women, Jack was transported north, heading for The Pitt. Before he could arrive in the ruins of Pittsburgh, the convoy that Jack was a part of was ambushed, the raiders killed and the slaves set free. The men and women who attacked the convoy were members of a group called The Pack, a mercenary company hired by a third party to stop the slavers from delivering their goods. Jack covertly followed the mercenaries back to The Farm, their base of operations in western New Jersey. When Jack arrived, he was immediately apprehended but the leader of The Pack, Mama Sue, was so impressed with his ability to follow a group of her highly trained mercenaries for so long without being discovered that she offered to take the vagabond young man in, to be trained as a member of the group. In 2262, Irish Jack completed his training and became a full-fledged member of The Pack. Serving for roughly two decades of service, Jack is one of the few members of the mercenary group to earn the rank “Hound”, denoting the most experienced and deadly members of the group. Since 2277, he has been the personal bodyguard of “Lucky” Louie Costello, the owner of the Mary Murray Casino. Jack has saved Costello and/or his business from numerous threats, and while he would rather return to The Farm to engage in other jobs with The Pack, he is loyal to the organization and will remain on the derelict ferry-turned-casino for the length of his contract. Personality and Appearance Irish Jack doesn’t talk much, as he prefers to observe in the background rather than contribute in the foreground. He socializes with non-Pack members as little as possible, believing that interacting with theoretical enemies could possibly give them an advantage over him, in terms of mannerisms, likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, and so on. More than just a goon that is good with a weapon, he is fairly intelligent, much smarter than he lets on. Irish Jack generally always wears a cowboy hat, a leather duster, boots, and sunglasses. Though only in his mid-40s, his hair is graying and is thinning. Though he is well trained and experienced using all kinds of weapons, he prefers using a .44 magnum. Jack had his current weapon, a .44 magnum modified with a heavy frame, custom made for him by a reputable gunsmith in Matewan. He is so sure in his abilities that he believes he can take down any threat using the six bullets in the weapon’s magazine. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries